CLC Amor de pueris
by Womgel
Summary: "te amo" inquit Quintus. What happens when Quintus finally declares his love for Clemens? Set in the universe of the Cambridge Latin Course Latin textbooks!
1. Chapter 1

**Amor de pueris**

**AN/For all readers of the Cambridge Latin Course textbooks who feel that Quintus ought to get together. Dedicated to FeelingCrossToday who told me to write this. If any Latin geek out there wants to help me with my cases, genders e.t.c. please feel free to review/pm any corrections.**

"te amo" inquit Quintus.

"quis? me amas? tu me amas?" dixit Clemens.

"ita vero" Quintus respondit, ex lecto surgens.

Clemens, qui hausae in mensa posebat, pedem referre coepit.

Quintus eum revocavit "mane! te linguere volo"

" domine, aeger es. me non amas. Paella amas!"

"minime! numquam Paella amo. semper te amo"

"ibo ut Caecilius fereris. necesse est medicus te videre"

"minime. nonne amor mihi habes? cum putas ego non spectans, me spectas."

"bonus servus sum. te custodo"

"custodas? tu me custodas? tu me non amas? saepe me spectas solus quod tu me custodas? num?"

Quintus triste surrexit. "paenito quod te non intellego. numquam iterum de hic dicebo"

circumvertit et triclinio lente exiit. limone constitit, respectavit. eus oculi tanta tristum plena erant, ut Clemens eis crudelis verbis pudebat.

" Quinte! revenere! te amo. solus dixi te non amo quos Caecilius iratis erit. necesse est nobis diligenter esse. Caecilio non sciendum simul sumus"

Quintus vertit in liminum. eus vultus laetissimus fuit.

Clementum osculis dedit.

Tum Caecilius in triclinio irrupit!

**What do you think? My first ever try at writing in Latin. Did it make sense or was the grammar too appalling? Please review! Otherwise I might get disheartened and give up, then you'll never know what happens next!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I had a Latin mock exam recently, so what do I do? I write another chapter of this story for you, on the back page, of course! With a few tweaks (I had slightly forgotten what happened in chapter 1, it's been a while), here it is:**

_(in triclinio)_

Caecilius intravit et, ei videns, egressus est.

'placet mihi' inquit Quintus 'pater non iratus est'

'plaacet mihi valde' respondet Clemens' si pater tuam iratus erat, me necare poterat'. in quietem diu sederunt. tandem Quintus exclamavit 'et Poppaea? Poppaeam oblivisci. cur tu simulisti Poppaea amare? Poppaea te amat?'

'minime' dixit Clemens 'in magne periculo sumus, quod inpudicus sumus, et ante tu me confidet, illa mihi auxilium dat ut meam inpudicitia celari ab me amare simulans. sed Poppaea non amo et illa me non amat. Poppaea Grumio amat'

'ita vero. saepe Grumionem spectat.' laetus Quintus respondet. Denique iterum ei amplexus sunt.

_(in culina)_

Poppaea intravit et Grumionem salutavit. Grumio illam salutavit ac 'cur adestis?' dixit.

Poppaea proximer festinavit et susurravit 'adsum tibi dicere ut Clementem et Quintem videressem!'

'cur mihi dixit?' Grumio rogavit

'quod amplectantur. secretum tibi dicebo. Clemens et Quintus inpudicus sunt et ei amant. Clemens sucurrabam ab ille amare simulans, sed in vero te amo. me amas?' interrogavit Poppaea.

'amo te quoque!' Grumio clamavit

Denique iterum ei amplexus sunt.

_(in tablino)_

Caecilius huc et illuc ambulabat. se dixit 'Quintus Clementem amat. Clemens Quintum amat. Quintus Clementem amat. Clemens Quintum amat'

Metella intravit tablino. Caecilius ex sedem surgit et exclamavit 'Quintus servum amat. Quintus Clementem amat. filius masculus servum amat! '

Metella respondet 'ecce! bone die! te dixit? cognovi diu ut ille inpudicum esse sed eum uns ipse intimare vellem. quando te intimat?

Caecilius, perplexus respondet ' ei amplectans video. sed eum inpudicus erat cognivisti ac me non intimas? cur?'

Metella, quoque perplexus, inquit ' sed te intimo. ab duo annos. ego dixi 'puto Quintus inpudicus est'. tu dixisti 'ita vero. puto eadem'.

'ecce! putavi tu infidelis intelligitur, non homosexuales. nunc video'

'sed nonne non iratus es? nonne tu eum suscipis?' Metellus suspectus rogavit.

'immo, mea dulcea!' respondet Caeciliius.

'bone vir!' clamavit Metellus. Denique iterum ei amplexus sunt.

**I think this is about done, don't you? I'll mark it as complete for now, but I might add more Clemens/Quintus fluff if I feel inspired! Again, if anyone feels like correcting my appalling grammar (I'm sure it's got worse since last chapter!), I'll be very grateful. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
